Harold Osborn (Earth-TRN376)
, Kingpin | Relatives = Norman Osborn (father, allegedly deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN376 | BaseOfOperations = Oscorp Tower, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 147 lbs | Eyes = Blue (as Harry Osborn) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Humans mutate | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Beenox; Activision | First = | Quotation = Does it look like me? No. Harry Osborn's dead, thanks to you. All that's left is the Goblin. | Speaker = Green Goblin | QuoteSource = The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game) | HistoryText = Harry Osborn was born to Norman Osborn, CEO and founder os Oscorp, he was also a childhood friend Peter Parker. His father later died when Harry was 20, from a disease with no cure. Harry then took his father's role as Oscorp's CEO. He made a alliance with Wilson Fisk (who wanted Oscorp) and met Peter again. Harry discovered that he was the same disease which killed his father. He realized that a the cure might be Spider-Man's blood, so he asked Peter (who took photographs of the hero to the Daily Bugle) to see if Spider-Man could help him. Peter appeared to Harry as Spider-Man and refused to give his blood, mentioning that it could kill Harry. Harry then used Spiders's venom of Richard Parker on himself, which turned him into a Goblin like creature. Using an armor created by his father, the Goblin went to Ravencroft and released some inmates and gave them gliders. He planted bombs in the city, which Spider-Man dropped on the river. Spider-Man and the Goblin met each other and battled in a rooftop and in the sky over New York City. Spider-Man used the Goblin's glider to defeat him. Peter then told Harry to fight for the ones that do not have the money or the resources to cure their diseases, if Harry truly gives up on fighting for himself. | Powers = *Poison Immunity *Spider Venom Enhanced Physiology * : It can be assumed that, due to the serum he's injected into himself, he is strong enough to lift around 10 tons. * : Much like Peter Parker, his stamina was enhanced beyond the capacity of normal humans. * : Enhanced by the spider serum, his agility is far beyond anything humans can achieve. * : His speed, much like his strength, is presumably enhanced. * | Abilities = Genius intelligence | Strength = Probably 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Oscorp exo-skeleton | Transportation = * Glider | Weapons = * Bombs | Notes = Harry mentioned that his father never come to him and hugged him and make "all better". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = |CurrentAlias =Green Goblin |Eyes2 = Green (as Green Goblin)|Aliases = Harry, The Goblin}} Category:Osborn Family